Evolve Wrestling
Evolve Wrestling (estilizada EVOLVE) é uma promoção de wrestling profissional norte-americana, foi fundada em 2009 por Gabe Sapolsky, Sal Hamaoui e Davey Richards. A empresa não possuia títulos até 2013 e seus eventos são feitos ao vivo, transmitidos em pay-per-view via internet e posteriormente lançados em DVDs. Além do próprio fundador Davey Richards outras estrelas das indys americanas já participaram de eventos da empresa como por exemplo: Chris Hero, Claudio Castagnoli, Bryan Danielson, Austin Aries. História Em 2009, Gabe Sapolsky anunciou a criação de uma nova promoção de wrestling que teria uma proposta diferente das concorrentes do gênero. O primeiro evento da empresa foi Evolve 1: Ibushi vs. Richards, que ocorreu no dia 16 de janeiro de 2010 na cidade de Rahway em Nova Jérsei no Rahway Recreational Center. Em 29 de janeiro de 2010, Sapolsky anunciou que Davey Richards não lutaria mais na Evolve devido a ele ter assinado um novo contrato com a Ring of Honor. O conceito de promoção traz a ênfase nas vitórias e derrotas dos lutadores. Os lutadores foram separados em duas divisões: lutadores individuais e equipes . Em 25 de novembro de 2011 a Evolve e Dragon Gate USA anunciaram a unificação das duas promoções. Evoluir e Dragon Gate ainda promoverão eventos separados, porém com a participação dos dos elencos das duas empresas juntos, a Evolve passou a reconhecer o DGUSA Open the Freedom Gate Championship e o DGUSA Open the United Gate Championship como seus títulos principais. Em 2013 a empresa decidiu criar seu próprio título o Evolve Championship. Campeonatos |- !Título !Campeão(s) !Data da vitória !Local |- |Evolve Championship |Matt Riddle |5 de abril de 2018 |Kenner, Louisiana |- |Evolve Tag Team Championship |Catch Point (Chris Dickinson e Jaka) |23 de setembro de 2017 |Summit, Illinois |- |WWN Championship |Austin Theory |6 de abril de 2018 |Kenner, Louisiana |- |} Lista de eventos |- !Evento !Data !Local !Tipo |- !colspan="5"|Eventos de 2010 |- |Evolve 1: Ibushi vs. Richards |16 de janeiro |Rahway, Nova Jérsei |rowspan="6"| |- |Evolve 2: Hero vs. Hidaka |13 de março |Rahway, Nova Jérsei |- |Evolve 3: Rise or Fall |1 de maio |Rahway, Nova Jérsei |- |Evolve 4: Danielson vs. Fish |23 de julho |Union City, Nova Jérsei |- |Evolve 5: Danielson vs. Sawa |11 de de setembro |Rahway, Nova Jérsei |- |Evolve 6: Aries vs. Taylor |20 de novembro |Union City, Nova Jérsei |- !colspan="4"|Eventos de 2011 |- |Evolve 7: Aries vs. Moxley |19 de abril |Manhattan, Nova Iorque |rowspan="3"|Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 8: Style Battle |20 de maio |Union City, Nova Jérsei |- |Evolve 9: Gargano vs. Taylor |26 de julho |Manhattan, Nova Iorque |- !colspan="9"|Eventos de 2012 |- |Evolve 10: A Tribute to The Arena |14 de janeiro |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |rowspan="9"|Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 11: Finlay vs. Callihan |13 de abril |Toronto, Ontario |- |Evolve 12: Fox vs. Callihan |11 de maio |Charlotte, Carolina do Norte |- |Evolve 13: Gargano vs. Fox |12 de maio |Concord, Carolina do Norte |- |Evolve 14: Generico vs. del Sol |28 de junho |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve 15: Gargano vs. Taylor |29 de junho |St. Petersburg, Florida |- |Evolve 16: Style Battle Finals |30 de junho |Jacksonville, Florida |- |Evolve 17: Generico vs. Del Sol III |8 de setembro |Voorhees, Nova Jérsei |- |Evolve 18: Gargano vs. Callihan |8 de dezembro |Voorhees, Nova Jérsei |- !colspan="6"|Eventos de 2013 |- |Evolve 19 |5 de abril |Secaucus, Nova Jérsei |rowspan="6"|Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 20 |30 de maio |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 21 |1 de junho |Jacksonville, Florida |- |Evolve 22 |2 de junho |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve 23 |21 de setembro |Ridgewood, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 24 |22 de setembro |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |- !colspan="4"|Eventos de 2014 |- |Evolve 25 |10 de janeiro |Ybor City, Florida |rowspan="11"|Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 26 |11 de janeiro |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 27 |12 de janeiro |Jacksonville, Florida |- |Evolve 28 |3 de abril |New Orleans, Louisiana |- |Evolve 29 |9 de maio |Queens Boulevard Elmhurst, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 30 |10 de maio |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 31 |8 de agosto |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve 32 |9 de agosto |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 33 |10 de agosto |Jacksonville, Florida |- |Evolve 34 |13 de setembro |Elmhurst, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 35 |14 de setembro |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |- !colspan="4"|Eventos de 2015 |- |Evolve 36 |9 de janeiro |Ybor City, Florida |rowspan="18"|Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 37 |10 de janeiro |Winter Park, Florida |- |Evolve 38 |8 de março |Deer Park, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 39 |26 de março |San Jose, Califórnia |- |Evolve 40 |27 de março |San Jose, Califórnia |- |Mercury Rising (2015) |28 de março |San Jose, Califórnia |- |Evolve 41 |17 de abril |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve 42 |18 de abril |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 43 |30 de maio |Woodside, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 44 |31 de maio |Ronkonkoma, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 45 |10 de julho |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve 46 |11 de julho |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 47 |15 de agosto |Woodside, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 48 |16 de agosto |Deer Park, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 49 |17 de outubro |Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 50 |18 de outubro |Deer Park, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 51 |6 de novembro |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve 52 |7 de novembro |Orlando, Florida |- !colspan="4"|Eventos de 2016 |- |Evolve 53 |22 de janeiro |Ybor City, Florida |rowspan="24"|Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 54 |23 de janeiro |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 55 |24 de janeiro |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 56 |19 de março |Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 57 |20 de março |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 58 |1 de abril |Dallas, Texas |- |Evolve 59 |2 de abril |Dallas, Texas |- |Mercury Rising (2016) |2 de abril |Dallas, Texas |- |Evolve 60 |6 de maio |Joppa, Maryland |- |Evolve 61 |7 de maio |Woodside, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 62 |10 de junho |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve 63 |11 de junho |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 64 |16 de julho |Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 65 |17 de julho |Melrose, Massachusetts |- |Evolve 66 |19 de agosto |Joppa, Maryland |- |Evolve 67 |20 de agosto |Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 68 |10 de setembro |Long Island, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 69 |11 de setembro |Woodside, Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 70 |15 de outubro |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 71 |16 de outubro |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve 72 |12 de novembro |Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 73 |13 de novembro |Joppa, Maryland |- |Evolve 74 |10 de dezembro |Woodside, Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 75 |11 de dezembro |Melrose, Massachusetts |- !colspan="4"|Eventos de 2017 |- |Evolve 76 |27 de janeiro |San Antonio, Texas |rowspan="23"|Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 77 |28 de janeiro |San Antonio, Texas |- |Evolve 78 |24 de fevereiro |Joppa, Maryland |- |Evolve 79 |25 de fevereiro |Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 80 |30 de março |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 81 |31 de março |Orlando, Florida |- |Mercury Rising (2017) |1 de abril |Orlando, Florida |- |Evolve 82 |22 de abril |Woodside, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 83 |23 de abril |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 84 |20 de maio |Summit, Illinois |- |Evolve 85 |21 de maio |Livonia, Michigan |- |Evolve 86 |24 de junho |Melrose, Massachusetts |- |Evolve 87 |25 de junho |Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 88 |8 de julho |Charlotte, Carolina do Norte |- |Evolve 89 |9 de julho |Marietta, Georgia |- |Evolve 90 |11 de agosto |Joppa, Massachusetts |- |Evolve 91 |12 de agosto |Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 92 |22 de setembro |Livonia, Michigan |- |Evolve 93 |23 de setembro |Summit, Illinois |- |Evolve 94 |14 de outubro |Woodside, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 95 |15 de outubro |East Haven, Connecticut |- |Evolve 96 |9 de dezembro |Corona, Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 97 |10 de dezembro |Melrose, Massachusetts |- !colspan="4"|Eventos de 2018 |- |Evolve 98 |13 de janeiro |Queens, Nova Iorque |rowspan="10"|Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 99 |14 de janeiro |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 100 |17 de fevereiro |Woodside, Queens, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 101 |18 de fevereiro |Joppa, Massachusetts |- |Evolve 102 |5 de abril |Kenner, Louisiana |- |Evolve 103 |6 de abril |Kenner, Louisiana |- |Mercury Rising (2018) |6 de abril |Kenner, Louisiana |- |Evolve 104 |19 de maio |Summit, Illinois |- |Evolve 105 |20 de maio |Livonia, Michigan |- |Evolve 106 |23 de junho |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |- |Evolve 107 |24 de junho |Melrose, Massachusetts |- |} Ligações externas *Evolve Wrestling no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Evolve Wrestling Categoria:Promoções de wrestling profissional dos Estados Unidos